Uzumaki Naruto the Dragon Warrior
by XXgoryeliteXX
Summary: Before Minato could seal the Kyuubi into Naruto Kushina use her own seal to send him to the world of Kong Fu Panda. Now the big brother of Po. Will he be able to stop Tai Lung or fail UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto the Dragon Warrior

AN:Hey guys thanks for look at this. This is my first fanfic so try to take it easy on me.

Description: Before Minato could seal the kyuubi in Naruto, Kushina made a seal to send Naruto to a different universe where he could live peacefully. That universe is the Kong Fu Panda universe now the big brother of Po. Will he be able to stop Tai Lung or fail.

Prologue

"Hold of the Kyuubi till the 4th gets here" yelled some random Jonin! All around Konoha was death and destruction caused from the Kyuubi.

Somewhere else

"Kushina I have to seal the kyuubi into Naruto or all of Konoha will be destroyed" said Minato Namikaze also know as the yellow flash."No you can't if you do all of Konoha will hate him" Kushina Uzumaki yelled at her husband! "Kushina I can't any one else to just give their child" said Minato but raised his vocie a little. Kushina seemed hesitate to hand him Naruto but before Minato could take Kushina pulled Naruto back."Wait Minato let me talk to Naruto one last time " "OK but make it fast". "Naruto please be good and try to find someone you love and that is willing to give grandchildren" said a teary eyed Kushina. But before Minato could take Naruto Kushina with the last of her chakra made a seal barrier Minato yelled at Kushina " what are you doing Kushina" "I'm giving Naruto the life he deserves as our son". "Seal transportation jutsu" in a bright flash Naruto was gone and Kushina dead from chakra exhaustion.  
Prologue End 


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto the Dragon Warrior Chapter 2

AN: Sorry guys for the prologue being short but all it was to tell you how Naruto got to the Kong Fu Panda universe and with that being said nothing or no one from the Narutovierse will make a appearance beside one justu. As for the paring it will be Naruto and Tigress no harem sorry for those looking for one. I'll truth yo put out weekly updates but I don't that's possible tight now. OK well lets get started *************************************

Chaprter 2

It was another regular day for as he woke and got ready for the day. Going to another room he went to check on his son Po, who was asleep in his cradle. Going outside could hear a noise. Deciding to go and investigate said noise he walked around the to found what looked be a baby. Picking up the baby who was a fox with three tails and blond furry."Now what are you doing here little one" asked ? Looking at the blanket he saw the name Naruto etched onto the blanket. "Well Naruto Naruto I guess you'll be living with me and Po from now on" said as he walked back into the house.

Time skip 22 years later

Naruto has grown from a young kit to an adult standing at 6'0 who was helping his father at his restaurant. Naruto loved to help his father at the restaurant but he know from a young age that this wasn't the life for him. No Naruto wanted be a great warrior, greater then the furious five who where know as the strongest warriors in the land. When Naruto wasn't help his dad and Po at the restaurant he was training in his own style called the fast seven which used speed and all of his seven limbs. So everyday before and after working at the restaurant he would train sometimes with Po's help but most of the time was by himself.

"Naruto go wake up Po so he could help us" said . "Sure dad I'll go get him now" Naruto said as he was walking up to Po's room. Walking to Po's room Naruto heard a loud bang slowing opening Po's door he could see him in a tangled mess with his blanket. "Bro stop messing around and come and help me and pops" "I'll be down in a minute" "just hurry up Po" Naruto said walking down the stairs back to the restaurant.

Naruto was serving people's food and he turned to look at the kitchen seeing Po and his dad having a conversation. Naruto knew he was adopted he just felt it but he still loed them and cared for them. It was quite until a random villager yelled " He everybody Master Oogway is picking the dragon warrior". Everybody in the restaurant started to run up the temple to go watch. Po turned to his dad and asked "dad can Naruto and I go to watch"?! "Yes you can but take the cart to sell some noodels well you are there" said.

Naruto and Po reached the steps to the tempel and saw at least over a hundred steps that the would have to walk "Po hop on the cart so I can carry it" "but" "no buts this faster and it will help train". So with Po sitting on the cart Naruto picked it up and pit it on his b And started to walk up the stairs.

30 minutes later...

Naruto made it up the stairs put was very tired from carting the cart and Po up all the stairs. "Po I'm going to find us a seat you stay here and start selling some of the noodles" Naruto said as he walked into the temple. Looking around he could tell right away there wasn't going to place to sit but before he could make it back to Po the giant doors to the temple was closing. Naruto Reyes to find a way to climb the wall but couldn't find any way over. Well looking for a way he could see Po trying to get over but failing. Naruto finally decided to run up the wall and made it to other side he could see Po on a chair strapped with fireworks that were lit. Well running at Po Naruto heed at him "Po what are you doing"? Before Po could responed he was pushed off the chair, now Naruto was on the chair but before he could get. The chair started to lift off at a very rapid speed. Naruto started to finally noticed how high he was before he started to yell.

On the ground

Master Oogway was about to pick Tigress when Naruto fell on the ground where he was pointing. Naruto was starting to regain his bearings muttering about was going to deliver pain to a fat panda. Naruto noticed that Master Oogway was pointing at him and apologize "sorry Master Oogway for getting in the way " and moved at the way but Master Oogway kept to on pointing at him and announced "we have our new dragon warrior"!  
End chapter 2

Alright guys that's chapter 2 sorry if the chapters are short but it a bitch to Wright it on a android. And thanks to those who are following this story much appreciated for giving this story/fanfic.  
Next week I promise that the next chapter will be longer. 


	3. Au

Authors Note

All right guys this is not a chapter but an explanation what's going to happen in the next two chapters which if I'm right its on number 3. So chapter 3 is more or less where Naruto starts to test his skills and bond with the furious five. And chapter 4 is where he He starts to form a romantic relationship with Tigress now I'm not going to detail but it is going to be awesome

Ideas for a new fanfic is a Naruto teen titans crossover or a NarutoxTsume paring so readers pick so I can get ideas going pm or leave a comment for your vote

Thanks again for giving this fanfic and giving me a chance as author Gory out 


	4. Chapter 4

Uzumaki Naruto the Dragon Warrior chapter 3 An: Alright guys here's chapter 3 this is mostly Naruto testing his abilities and some small bonding with the furious five and Po.

So lets goooooo!  
*********************************

Chpater 3

Naruto's brain just shut down well the hole crowd was cheering all for the newly name dragon warrior. Getting carried away in a carriage Naruto brain started to restarted and he finally realised what was going on and turns and yells at Po "Po you idiot","sorry Naruto". Naruto was dropped off inside a temple where there was pond at the end of the temple. An old red panda walked up to Naruto glaring at him "now I have no idea how you came from the sky and why Master Oogway picked you but let me tell you now I intend to make your stay here a living hell" "is that a threat old man" "its a promise and its not old man its Shifu to you young fox, now come with me where you'll be meeting the furious five".

Back of the temple

Naruto was walking with Shifu where he lead them to a training area where the furious five stood which consisted of Crane Lotus Monkey Viper and Tigress. Shifu turned and looked at Naruto "now I want evaluate you're skills so you'll be sparring against them" "do I get who I get spar with"? Look at Naruto with an raised eyebrow "sure why not"? "Alrighty I'll take on the cat" Tigress was ready to release her angry out on him for the cat comment. Both Naruto and tigress got in the sparring circle. Naruto spreads his legs out and bends them a little with his left arm in front of his face and his right arm at his side while Tigress got into her stance whit her left arm behind her head and right arm stretch out. "Ready to start kitty" Tigress growled at him. Charging at him Naruto jump in the air and started to spin make him look lime a buzz saw, Tigress just stopped and stared in awe at how fast he was spinning but before she can react she received a kick to the face that ended up kicking Tigress out of the sparring cicrle that end the sparring match. The rest of furious five and Shifu where just in shock and awe at Naruto's performance. Naruto turned to the rest of the furious five and said "who's next" with a grin on his face.

After Sparring

Naruto was tired beating Crane and losing to Lotus and Viper with Monkey being a tie he just wanted some noodles and sleep. Walking towards his room opening the door he could see Lotus and Viper in his room. With a questioning glance he was about to ask what the where doing in his room when Viper spoke up " look Naruto we're sorry the way Shifu was acting towards you." Next was Lotus "ya she's right Shifu and Tigress didn't need to act that way towards you after the spar."  
Flashback After the Spar with Tigress Shifu walked up to Naruto "you still need a lot of work, the only reason you beat Tigress was because you surprised her heck you even surprised me." Naruto just looked at Shifu and then back at Tigress "well we could spar again maybe the cat won't be as easy to beat this time around." If looks could kill Naruto would be dead from the glare Tigress was giving him "you where lucky little fox not anyone here think you could fight" "lets go again the kitty." Naruto and Tigress got in sparring ring again but this time Tigress was going on the offensive but Naruto was to fast for her to hit after Naruto was getting tired of being on defense he jump in the air and started to spin and before Tigress could do anything she was hit in five different places knocking her out of the ring. Naruto just looked at with a smirk "still to easy."  
Flaskback End

Naruto just look at Lotus and Viper "Its no problem I already knew I wasn't going to be welcomed, now is anything you guys need because if don't I want to get some rest." Lotus and Viper looked at each other and back at Naruto and out of no where Lotus pulled out a box of acupuncture needles, Naruto's eyes widen "ohh no I don't do needles!" Viper just rolled her eyes at him "look Naruto we're trying to help you, if you are really the dragon warrior then you're going to need all the help you can get." "And how is needles going to help me?" "Just trust us Lotus here is great at acupuncture." Thinking about what Viper said 'she is right if I'm really am the dragon warrior I'm going to need all the help I can get.' "Fine but no funny business I hate needles enough" Naruto said as he laid down on the table. Viper gust grin at him and turned to Lotus "alright Lotus go ahead and start" "right." After twenty minutes of getting punctured with needles Tigress walked into Naruto's room and looked in amusement as Naruto was trying his best to not move. Naruto opened one eye and flinched as another needle went into his skin "what do you want Tigress?" Naruto never really did like Tigress to much he thought she had a serperior complex attitude. Tigress just narrowed her eyes at his tone of voice "I came to see how you where doing but from what I can see you're doing fine." Naruto just closed his eye as Lotus put another needle into Naruto "Damn it Lotus are we almost done I'm starting to get nervous" "yea I'm almost done just few more needles." Tigress couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's situation yet again Naruto opened one of his eyes "you find this funny do you." Tigress chuckled again at Naruto's pain face "yea well this is pretty funny." Naruto just closed his eye again getting pricked again by another needle Naruto flinched again and started to lose his patience "alright Lotus no more start pulling out the needles or I'm going start to get angry" "alright just give me a second." Tigress just her at the "dragon warrior" but before she could make a comment Viper asked Naruto a question "so Naruto what did you do before you came to the jade temple?" "I use to work for my dad at his restaurant as a waiter but on my free to I would train most of the ttine by myself but sometimes with my little brother Po." Po his the big panda right?" "Yup I would most of the time I would use him as a training weight but he was most of time busy helping our dad at the restaurant." Before Viper could ask another question Monkey and Crane walked in "so what restaurant does your dad own?" "The little noodle shop just right down the temple." Before anyone could ask another question a thud can be heard coming from Naruto as his head hit the table. Everyone looked at Lotus who had a sheepish smile "um sorry that was my fault hehehe." Tigress just walked followed by Monkey and Crane, Viper just looked at Louts and said "you realize he'll probably kill you right." All Lotus can do was nod his head.

Chapter 3 end 


	5. An2

AN: hey guys sorry I haven't updated been busy trying to get a job and other family drama and stupid shit so I promise I'll update soon so just be wait like a week and I'll have the next chapter 


	6. Chapter 6

AN:sorry people this fanfiction is up for adoption due to me have lost any way to wright it I can't charge my phone anymore so I'm sorry. 


End file.
